Blood Lust
by Chemically Imbalanced
Summary: Alice's journey from blood thirsty vampire to civilized Cullen.


15/05/2007 14:32:00

i sat behind the bush I had been watching him from. he was completely oblivious to my presence, and I gave a low chuckle at that. His doom was ten feet behind him, and he had no idea.

I stepped out from my hiding spot ,and he spotted me quickly.

"are you lost?" he asked, still taken aback by my presence.

" no.." I answered suavely.

" are you su-"

i was upon him before he could finish his sentence. My fangs tore into his neck ,and his blood filled my mouth. I could feel his useless efforts to escape me, and felt little sorrow.

When I was done with him, I swiftly did away with the body, throwing it into a nearby river.

-

hours later, and I still felt remorse. The pain of what I had done hit me, and the blow's aftereffects were crippling. As I sat there , suddenly my head was filled with an image. Familiar to me, I recognized it as another vision, and did my best to force it away.

But this time, as with so many others, my will power failed me. There was a group of people – I quickly corrected myself - they were to perfect to be human. They reminded me of the first time i saw myself. Pale. Beautiful.

They would be here soon. I quickly snapped out of the vision and began to gather my things. i had no idea how soon, so I rushed through everything, and as I grabbed the last of it, I heard footsteps.

"oh! Hello there!" I heard someone say, as if they hadn't noticed me.

i turned around, and saw they were behindme,standing in a line. Ilooked them over. They seemed different than other vampires I'd seen. Something, – their eyes. I suddenly focused, and noticed their golden eyes, looking across all of their faces, seeing the similarity.

This confused me. I had red eyes. These people were obviously vampires – so what was causing it?

" She's wondering about our eyes." One of them said, turning to the one in the center.

The middle one seemed to be a leader, if there was one. He seemed very cordial as he spoke to me.

" It's due to a difference in our diet, " he explained , " human blood turns your eyes red the way animal blood turns mine and my family's brown."

I blinked at that. What did they mean, animal blood? Every vampire I'd seen had red eyes, drank from humans, the whole bit.

" she didn't know it was possible to survive on animal-." The other started, but stopped when I interrupted him, speaking for the first time.

"how do you do that?"

"do what?" the leader asked.

" tell each other what I'm thinking!"

" ah!" he said with a chuckle, " he simply hears your thoughts. I have no such talent, so don't worry." He smiled, and it seemed sincere enough.

I thought suddenly back to my state before this. The guilt, the pian … I wondered if any kind of pain even close to that came from drinking animal blood.

" no." the one on the side answered. He seemed not to care that my thoughts were private.

Suddenly, the another one, one of the women, spoke up.

"I think it's time we continued on now –" she started, but I interrupted her.

" isn't it hard?"

"what?"

" she means not to drink human blood, Esme."

" will you stop that?!" I snapped.

He gave me a strange look, but 'Esme' continued.

" very. But I cant tell by the way Edward – she flashed a glance at the boy - Tells me you regret feeding on humans , that it's a very wise choice."

"For you."

" Yes. It's a wise choice for anyone, but few choose it. Now, if you will, we must continue –"

a wise choice. It seemed like it would be monumentally difficult. But then I thought about the hiker I'd killed earlier, and the family he might have, the pain I may have caused not only him but –

"Esme! Can you not tell?" 'Edward' said under his breath.

" tell what?"

" she's thinking about it."

"oh!"

" let her think all she wants, we can return later." Another one, a very large one, added.

"yes, we can-" the only other female agreed.

" we can return later. But only if she stays. First, I say we discuss it a bit." The leader answered.

The others seemed to value his opinion, because there was no further discussion.

" are you seriously considering this?" he said, turning to me.

" I –I .. I'm not sure…"

" well, if we give you time to think about it, will you stay where we can find you?"

" what? Oh – of course." I said, slightly confused.

" we'll be here at sundown."

" but that doesn't seem long enough!" I answered, dreading the deadline.

" I would give you longer, but we have other plans to attend to. Sundown."

They turned and carried on, quickly fading into the woods, towards the edge of the city.

Sundown? I didn't have enough time! This decision was to important for deadlines!

I silently fumed, stomping here and there, angrily mumbling. Soon enough I realised I was only wasting time, and began to think as hard as I could over the subject.

**_Disclaimer__: all rights to the original Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._ **

**/end generic disclaimer**


End file.
